


Fantomas (fake pictures with Mylene Demongeot)

by mr_hyde_06



Category: Fantômas (1964), Fantômas | Fantomas - Marcel Allain & Pierre Souvestre
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_hyde_06/pseuds/mr_hyde_06





	Fantomas (fake pictures with Mylene Demongeot)

[](http://img2127.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=480994264_fantomas0_123_80lo.jpg) [](http://img2160.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=543846893_fantomas00_123_244lo.jpg)


End file.
